White of Drawing aka Putihnya Lukisan
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Malay song-fic. Based from 'Putihnya Lukisan' by Meet Uncle Hussin. Lan and his bandgroup had been splited out. He is in stressful until he meet the one bots. Bulkhead/OC friendship.


**White of Drawing aka Putihnya Lukisan  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Hello, pal! VeekaIzhanez want to tell you something that this story is very different from my stories before. With one Autobot and one group of my new OC and new conflict here…  
Also based from another Malay song entitled 'Putihnya Lukisan' (White of Drawing) by Meet Uncle Hussin.  
I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Enough, pal! From now, we'll splited!" screamed that guy to his friends.  
"Lan, you must know that concert will be held three days more. We need to perform," said Nava.  
"I think this is very useless to keep it on. I feel I'm dying!"  
"Nava is right, Lan. We need to perform as the sponsor had gives us.." said Mass.  
"Shut up! I want to release my tensioness now! Don't disturb me until the time is come!" scolded Lan, lefting that studio.  
"Okay, Lan. If you want this band to be splited, we keep it on. But you must realise that we're almost dying for keep this band that makes we're afford our lives," said Nava.  
And now, Lan is walking alone along the street in Detroit city, let his memory of his band playing in his mind.

**Lan's P.O.V.  
You know what does making me feel like this? My music career with my friends. Yes, we're friends since we were young. We loves music until we're decided to collect our money to buy the musical instruments. We're suffered of that and we're altogether build our band, P.E.A.C.E. (I mean, the abbreaviation of Peacefullness Evolution Attaching Controvertible Eccentrically). And now, everyone is ruined.**

When he is walking in his dream, he staring toward something. This is one bot which he is green and big. He is drawing of something and staring over surrounding. He is Bulkhead. Maybe he wants to draw of landscape.  
Lan is looking after him and he says, "Nice drawing,"  
"Who says that?" asked Bulkhead.  
"I am..I like your art. So unique,"  
"Uh.. thanks,"  
"That's okay. But I'm feeling bad today,"  
Lan is walking away from Bulkhead slowly.  
"Why are you afraid of me?" asked Bulkhead.  
"I..I have a trouble," said Lan.  
"Trouble? Can you tell me?"  
"But am I know you?"  
"Oh.. that's bad.."  
"Well. I'm Lan, the vocalist of band of P.E.A.C.E,"  
"P.E.A.C.E.? Hey, that's my favourite band!"  
"Really? Now, it's extinct, that's all my fault,"  
"Your fault?"  
"Actually, I'm become strange previously. I'm always refused my offer to perform the concert and makes my band feels mad to me. Now, we have one performance in more three days. I hope nothing can happen to me,"  
"Oh, yeah…"  
"But I want to know, you're Bulkhead, right?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Oh, no! I've meet you. And I know you'll help us,"  
"I'll help you?"  
"I know you're not understand. Come on, bring me to my studio,"  
"But I want to finish my art,"  
"You can do it later. Now, we need to meet my friends,"  
Then, Bulkhead is transform into the SWAT truck and take him away.

* * *

20 minutes later… at one studio.  
That SWAT truck is arrive there, transform into the robot mode.  
"So, where is your friend, Lan?" asked Bulkhead.  
"They're inside," replied Lan, then he is walking to the entrance door and knocking it slowly.  
"I think your friends are not at home,"  
"It can't be! My future is ruined!"  
"Lan, now you're realised what have you done?" asked Nava and Mass suddenly.  
When Lan is turning his head backward. "Nava! Mass! Covy!"  
These band members are hugging one another.  
"Listen here, from now, I don't want to keep myself away from you. Please forgive me.." said Lan.  
"That's okay, Lan. We'll forgive you," said Mass.  
"Hey, who is this giant robot with us here?" asked Nava.  
"Who? Me?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Yeah, you! What else?" said Lan.  
"Me? I'm Bulkhead,"  
"Bulkhead?" The other members are shocked.  
"Lan, why do you bring him here?" asked Covy.  
"Actually, Bulkhead had gives me some lesson to me," said Lan.  
"He had gives you a lesson?"  
"Yeah.."  
"But I didn't to do that," said Bulkhead.  
"Just admit it, Bulkhead. I know you want to do that,"  
"That's bad,"  
"Actually, you need my help. But what do you want?" asked Bulkhead.  
"We'll made the concert for more three days. That concert is held with another artists too. The theme of that concert is 'The Humanity of Our World'. But.." said Lan, then he is looking to the ground frustly.  
"But what?"  
"In that concert, one of us need to perform one drawing based of that theme. Unfortunately, no one of us can drawing better,"  
"You think I do it for you?"  
"I hope you so,"  
"Maybe, I'll draw something for you,"  
"Thanks, Bulkhead."  
"Yeah…"

* * *

Three days later…  
There is one concert of 'The Humanity of Our World' is held at the wide place at Detroit city. Bulkhead and the band of P.E.A.C.E. are ready for their own performance.  
"Bulkhead, are you ready to perform your art?" asked Lan.  
"Yeah.. but I think they're don't want to see me," replied Bulkhead.  
"Don't to be like that, Bulky. I think they're like you," said Mass.  
"Really?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Maybe," said Nava.  
"But are you get your music here?"  
"Of course we have! Right, Lan?"  
"Right?…right.." said Lan.  
"Lan, why are you looks weird? Are you want to stay yourself away from us again?" asked Covy.  
"No.. but I don't know which song that I want to perform later!" said Lan.  
"WHAT?" All of them are shocked.  
"Now, you have two choice. Cancel this performance or.. just make up your own lyrics," said Mass.  
"I think we need to keep this performance on," said Bulkhead.  
All of this band members are looking up to him.  
"He is right," said Lan.

When their turn is there, the band of P.E.A.C.E. are walking to the stage while Bulkhead is ready with his tools. I mean, the canvas, poster paint, the big brush, and more.. Now, he is drawing of something while that band is singing.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Oh dunia,  
penuh dengan derita,  
ada suka,  
ada juga dukanya.  
Yang di sana sedang menahan,  
Yang di sini ditimpa malapetaka._

(Translated in English)  
_Oh The world,  
That's full of sufferness,  
There are the good one,  
Also there are the bad one,  
Look at there, he is bearing something,  
Look at here, he had got of disaster._

While this band is performing at the stage, Bulkhead is drawing of one illustration. There are the Earth with full of scenario such as the war, the disaster and so on. Also some humans are suffer of their environment.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Oh Dunia hari ini,  
Oh Sedihnya,  
Oh Tanah dijajah lagi,  
Oh Kejamnya._

(Translated in English)  
_Oh The world of today,  
Oh How sad it is,  
Oh The land had been colonized again,  
Oh How cruel it is,_

Everyone are looking after that drawing and enjoying of that song. Lan is increasing his voice fluently.

(real version in Malay)  
_Jika ku seorang pelukis,  
Akan ku warnai dunia,  
Dengan warna putih,  
Agar tiada gelap,  
Lukisannya oh…_

(Translated in English)  
_If I am an artist to be,  
I will colouring this world on,  
With the white in colour,  
So no more the dark,  
In drawing oh…_

Bulkhead is keep drawing. Now, we see that he is using the poster paint to colour it.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Oh manusia,  
tak ku mengerti sifatnya,  
ada mulia,  
ada juga kejinya.  
Yang si tua berbalahkan kuasa,  
Yang si muda mengacukan senjata._

(Translated in English)  
_Oh the human,  
I have not understanding of his traits,  
There are the dignified one,  
Also there are the despicable one,  
See the old ones are arguing of their powers,  
See the young ones are using the weapons._

Now, music is keep interesting. Everyone are delighted.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Oh Maruah dijual beli  
Oh Murahnya  
Oh Bumi terbelah lagi  
Oh Bencana_

(Translated in English)  
_Oh The honour had been sold away,  
Oh How cheap it is,  
Oh The Earth had divided again,  
Oh The disaster._

Lan is throwing out his voice and singing emotionally.

(real version in Malay)  
_Jika ku seorang pelukis,  
Akan ku warnai dunia,  
Dengan warna putih,  
Agar tiada gelap,  
Lukisannya oh…_

(Translated in English)  
_If I am an artist to be,  
I will colouring this world on,  
With the white in colour,  
So no more the dark,  
In drawing oh…_

When the music bridge of this song is playing, both of them are made their best performance and makesure their feeling of humanity are dedicated to all visitors.

(real version in Malay)  
_Jika ku seorang pelukis,  
Akan ku warnai dunia,  
Dengan warna putih,  
Agar tiada gelap,  
Lukisannya oh…_

(Translated in English)  
_If I am an artist to be,  
I will colouring this world on,  
With the white in colour,  
So no more the dark,  
In drawing oh…_

The music is over now. Also Bulkhead had finishing his drawing. Everyone are clapping their hands, like that song. They're also enjoying of Bulkhead's drawing based on that theme given.  
"I can't believe there are more fans out there," said Lan.  
"So, you want us to split out again?" asked Mass.  
"I don't want it! Never to say split out,"  
All of them are laughing one another.  
At the same time, Bulkhead is staring toward his drawing. Lan is walking toward him.  
"Bulkhead, why are you looks sad?" asked Lan.  
"I feel touch of this. Do you feel it too?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Based of that drawing, I'm touched too. It's so interesting,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, Bulkhead,"  
They're muted for a while.  
"Err.. Bulkhead," said Lan.  
"What?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Thanks to you for realise me. If don't, maybe our band had been splited!"  
"But I want to ask you something, why do you talk like that?"  
"Actually, I.."  
Suddenly,  
"Lan, we need to go to our roadtour. Get hurry," screamed Mass.

Then, Bulkhead is staring toward Lan sadly and he says, "Do you want to left me?"  
"Yeah," replied Lan. "But we'll meet you again,"  
"Allright,"  
Both of them are waving their hands, Lan is walking to his van and lefting that place.  
"We'll see you, Bulkhead!" said Lan.  
"I won't forget you, Lan!" replied Bulkhead.

A few minutes later, Bulkhead is standing there, he is looking toward that van that had lefting him, now his moments with his new friends, Lan and the band of P.E.A.C.E. are playing in his hard-drive. Now, he is crying.

The End.

Moral Value: Don't make any action with full of emotion.

The humanity is important for each individual.

**A/N: I think this story is very boring, right? Reviews please for my future reference. I'm feel sulked why am I not have more friends like others? Maybe I'm sucks but I want someone that look after me…**


End file.
